


In the Club

by Ania



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ania/pseuds/Ania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a 100 words or so of kink thread, prompt: unsafe sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Club

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/183235.html?thread=994816707#cmt994816707

Christina followed him into the bathroom, never letting go of his hand. If she did, some other dancer might pull her away and then she wouldn't be able to find him again. Another dancer wouldn't be this man, who had twirled her before pulling her in close to kiss her, hands bruising on her hips.  
  
He shoved her into a stall, pushing her silver dress up and pulling her lacy panties down. He unbuttoned his fly hastily, only undressing enough to get his cock out.  
  
He sheathed himself in her as she steadied herself with two hands on the back of the toilet, her legs wrapping around his waist to pull him deeper into her.  
  
They never said a word, nor kissed again. He left her there with come trickling down her thighs, a memory of the best fuck she'd ever had.


End file.
